


骨中之骨，肉中之肉 (You are my bone and my flesh)

by Revere



Series: Works that haven't translated nor finished [2]
Category: Inside I'm Dancing (2004), Prometheus (2012)
Genre: M/M, Other, WIP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/pseuds/Revere
Relationships: David 8/Rory O'Shea
Series: Works that haven't translated nor finished [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597963
Kudos: 1





	骨中之骨，肉中之肉 (You are my bone and my flesh)

「⋯⋯這是什麼？」

Rory盡力的用唯二能動的漂亮藍眼睛表達疑惑、不解甚至帶著一點驚恐的，看著David手裡拿著一節像是自然實驗室裡會保存的脊椎模型。

「只是一個小調整。」生化人俏皮的眨著眼，體貼的將rory從床上扶起並靠在自己身上。

「可能會有點疼，」David 扯下對方簡單的病服，並精準的將脊椎模型與那不常曬太陽的白皙肌膚貼合。

「但我保證一切都會好的。」生化人單薄的嘴唇貼著男孩被汗水浸濕的金髮，感受著對方溫暖的身體，緩慢但堅定的將模型往下壓。

Rory很久沒有痛的感覺了，現在像是被千根針刺進骨髓的酸麻感早就超出他能經受的極限，讓他生理性的流出淚水乾脆的昏了過去。

  
金髮的男孩醒來後覺得身體好像有點不一樣。

他用手摳了下鼻尖⋯⋯手！他能指揮他們了！

這個認知讓他想站起來（天知道這感受有多麼美好），然而太久沒有被大腦命令的四肢只能胡亂揮舞的帶著他往床下倒去。

然而預想中的撞擊沒有發生。

  
「看到你這麼有精神真是太好了。」

「David!」

  
生化人不知何時出現，並即時用雙手環抱住男孩承接著他身體全部的重量—很輕，也許太輕了—David考慮著應該要再花些時間調養這副身軀。

David的雙手往下移動輕鬆的托起Rory，讓他能抱住自己的脖頸。

Rory現在正安穩的側坐在自己懷裡的事實讓David腦內不斷的播放瓦爾哈拉序曲，明明手中的重量不值一提，但是懷裡卻又讓人無法放手。

  
「我為什麼手能動了?」

「你用的那是最新款的輔助脊椎嗎？」

Rory像是逮著了機會似的拋出一個又一個問題，然而生化人只是露出了一個微笑後捧著對方離開房間。

  
「我們要去哪裡?」

「醫療室。」

  
大約30坪大的空間裡放了各種醫療器材與作為替換使用的仿人類器官機械。有些改造一半的機械手臂甚至還被草草的收在箱子裡，滿地的管線和零件被隨意堆疊在角落，僅清出一條能容納兩人的走道以通往相連的裏間—也是David平時休憩的地方，方便生化人能隨時待命以應對突發狀況。

  
Rory靠在David身上，懷念的看著這一切，當他還能靈活運用雙手時使用的工作間。意外發生後，Rory百無聊賴的躺在病床上，用他還能動的兩隻手指購置了一位生化人以照顧自己的生活起居。其實Rory在填寫申請名單時，將生化人所有相關的選購配置選項通通打勾。不論有用沒用反正通通買就對了，Rory想著反正花的又不是他的錢。

「你對我做了什麼?」

  
(continue)


End file.
